


vampires like cupcakes

by losestelia



Series: spooky week 2019 [4]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Slight mentions of blood, vampire!seungjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losestelia/pseuds/losestelia
Summary: halloween is soon- as if his life isn't just one big halloween already.





	vampires like cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!  
happy halloween eve~~  
would it really be spooky week if i didn't throw in some nonsense hyoj? with some random cliche halloween fic trope?  
this is pretty random and dumb but hope you 
> 
> enjoy!  


"i hate it." hyojin mumbles from his bed when seungjoon comes gliding out of the adjacent bathroom. he has on a black cape with red velvet lining. his eyes are lined with bold black eyeliner, _ very _ poorly drawn. his lips are smudged with fake(??) blood out of the corners of his mouth. and if that wasn't bad enough he's in a pinstripe suit with a fucking _ vest _. 

_ vest. _

seungjoon pouts and twirls around, cape billowing around him.

"yup, still hate it."

"okay now you're just being mean." seungjoon flops onto the bed making hyojin boing a little in his spot. seungjoon's skin looks paler than usual and he hopes to god he didn't put makeup on for this. "don't you think it's a little tacky to dress up as a vampire for halloween when you _ are _ a vampire?" 

"tacky? no. genius and efficient? yes." hyojin's temples are pounding because not only is his boyfriend a vampire but he's also an idiot. it's really tragic that this is how his life has turned out. 

halloween is soon- as if his life isn't just one big halloween already. he and seungjoon had always had the best couples costumes at changyoon's halloween party. 

but that was before seungjoon got turned. 

it was scary at first, seungjoon was in some sort of coma for weeks after hyojin found him in the alley behind their apartment building, he was bleeding and twitching and he’ll never forget the scared look he gave him before hyojin thought he’d shut his eyes for good. of course, he’s glad seungjoon isn't dead- well he is kinda dead. when hyojin dies of old age seungjoon will still look as dumb and young as he does now and that’s really the smallest hurdle of a vampire boyfriend. the super-strength gets annoying when they're just play wrestling and seungjoon low-key broke a few fingers on his left hand. his fangs are kind of retractable(like a ballpoint pen) but they can sometimes slip when they're making out and seungjoon isn’t thinking. hyojin's gotten used to it a bit.

got used to _ being _bit.

and he does get bitten an awful lot.

seungjoon seems to like regular human food more than blood, which is probably for the best. he doesn’t need it of course, and with his dumb fucking metabolism, he doesn’t really gain weight. hyojin isn’t jealous- he isn’t. seungjoon feeds from him(he hates calling it that but what else is it) every other day per hyojin's insistence. he would rather seungjoon not go prowling for people or rodents on the streets of their rather nice neighborhood. seungjoon fangs deep in a raccoon would be rather difficult to explain. and hyojin would rather know where seungjoon and his teeth have been. 

he doesn't have a weak stomach and after a while, it doesn’t really feel like he’s having the life force drained out of him. he feels helpful and that slight dizzy feeling that follows for a split second is as good as a kiss. hyojin might be as addicted to it as seungjoon.

“your turn.” seungjoon shoves him off the bed and onto his feet, “your costume is in the bathroom.” he’s still pushing him into through the door and shutting it before hyojin could even ask what exactly his costume is. seungjoon ran to the costume store for almost an hour before this to try and get them something decent to wear to the party. changyoon would probably make them leave if they’re costumes weren't good enough(he’s weird like that). changyoon doesn’t know seungjoons _ actually _a vampire so he probably won’t find it as corny as hyojin does.

hyojin looks around for his costume and is greeted with a big fluffy pink dome of a costume. it looks like- no, it can’t be. that’s not-

“is that a fucking _ cupcake _?”

“you found it?” seungjoon’s practically giddy on the other side of the door. 

“i’m not wearing a cupcake.” he inspects the fluffy pink foam box he’s probably meant to shove himself in, “you’re fucking insane if you think i’m putting this on.” 

seungjoon whines, “_ please _, you don’t have to wear it to the party i just wanna see you in it.” 

he can’t begin to comprehend why seungjoon would want to see him in a giant globe-shaped cupcake prison. he would understand if like a sailor moon costume was waiting for him or some bunny ears and an obscene looking rabbit tail._ that _ would make sense. there’s nothing sexy or cute about a giant cupcake. seungjoon just wants to be able to make fun of him clearly. 

the cupcake is hell to get on. 

and doesn’t come with anything to go under it(maybe this is seungjoon’s master plan) but his jeans are too thick to fit under it so he just has his boxers on. he feels like an idiot and it’s confirmed when he looks in the mirror. the tiny little headband with a cherry on it is the worst part, he looks like he works at a failing cupcake business.

hyojin flings open the bathroom door and tries to squeeze himself through the doorway. 

“kill me. kill me now.” seungjoon’s already sprinting over to him with those supernovas in his eyes like hyojin is just that captivating with a lopsided cherry on his head. “you look so cute!” seungjoon steps back and claps his hands gesturing for hyojin to spin. he rotates like a globe to his boyfriend’s squeals and compliments. 

“okay. You should totally wear this to the party.” 

he pries the cherry headband out of his hair, “oh bite me.” 

seungjoon clicks his fangs out so suddenly his fake ones go flying onto the floor.

“for real?” his eyes flash that pretty red tint they do when he’s hungry and hyojin isn’t worried about the cupcake anymore, “sorry you said bite.” 

“do you need me?”

seungjoon gets closer- as close as he can with a foot of cupcake between them. 

“yeah.”

“like right now?” 

“if you can.” 

he tips his head back to make it easier for seungjoon to bite him. hyojin didn’t expect to get chomped on when he put on this costume. seungjoon really only bites him suddenly when hyojin _ knows _ he’s provoking him. 

“do i really look that good?” it’s a joke meant to lighten the tense and desperate mood that follows a suddenly thirsty vampire. seungjoon just glances up at him his fangs fully out slightly slicing at his bottom lip, waiting to just give hyojin that dizzy feeling again. 

“you smell a little sweeter.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hey...what part of the street do vampires live on?
> 
> ...
> 
> the dead end!  
~🎃~


End file.
